


【让艾】告白

by fairyfox1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfox1111/pseuds/fairyfox1111
Summary: 老文存档，大概是17年写的，让和艾伦交往的故事，原作向
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, 让艾
Kudos: 3





	【让艾】告白

倘若可以，十五岁的让·基尔希斯坦希望那是一场梦，就在刚才，他在藏身木屋外面的阴影角落里亲吻了艾伦·耶格尔，是的，相识以来的冤家对头，吵嘴打架乐此不疲的艾伦。

一想到这事儿说不定被三笠看见了，让吓得发抖，眼下他还没有余裕考虑“男孩子们怎么会接吻”这件事，手持双刀的三笠女神将如何施行天罚才是他操心的第一要务。

但是艾伦湿润而迷茫的大眼睛向上望过来的时候，当艾伦抽泣般小声说“我不是怪物”的时候，让在毫无自觉的情况下施展温柔的天性，或者十几岁少年的同情心。当艾伦扑进他怀里，由于惊讶而突然抓住他的衣服时，让发誓他一开始是想告诉艾伦不要抓皱衬衣，至于为何会演变成双唇相触的告知方式，他十五岁的头脑还不到解析欲望的程度。

笨拙的亲吻并未持续多久，只不过是简单的贴合，感受到对方冰凉的鼻尖和干燥的嘴唇。吻过之后二人都有些惊吓，像二月的麻雀呆呆瑟缩在光秃秃的枝桠上。好在阿尔敏出来拿柴火，听到他说话的艾伦拍拍翅膀扑啦一下飞走了，让被丢在那里，直到脖子里掉进什么凉飕飕的东西令他跳起来，才发现又该死的下雨了。

雨中训练如果算什么愉快的活动，那么世间除了巨人简直没什么糟心事儿了，即使操作立体机动装置出类拔萃，让也有相当多的在雨中失手的经验，尤其是模糊视野下的高速运行，撞树、滑倒、坠落都极其危险，却几乎不可避免。

训练兵时代不是没有同期死于雨中意外，那孩子的父母连夜坐马车赶来，每个训练兵都听得到他们的悲痛呼唤，那天晚上男孩子们的宿舍里也哭成一团，教官不得不挨个敲门，企图让孩子们安静。直到门外响起基斯洪亮的喊话，孩子们才勉强睡下。

所有人都以为第二天会很惨，但教官们什么也没说，晚饭后食堂给每个训练兵发了奢侈的鸡蛋布丁，让对食物没有什么特别的热情，然而至今记得舌尖上牛奶与焦糖交融的滋味。

那时候，他头回见到萨莎·布劳斯一小口一小口品尝食物，他神经病一样攥着勺子哈哈大笑，在他丰富的想象中，哪怕基斯敢碰一下她的布丁，她就会连他一起整个吞掉。

每个孩子都知道自己为何会吃到布丁，这并不影响食堂里洋溢着温暖欢乐的气氛，昨夜那对父母仿佛从未造访，可是让很清楚，那只是第一道最深重的阴影，投下了，再也不会消退。死亡渐渐不再是新鲜事，孩子们渐渐不再用哭泣表示哀思，他们在同期的死亡地点放下自己摘来的鲜花，不说一句话。

花朵很快化为干燥的碎末，不知所踪，艾伦说，活着的时候不能去墙外，死去后得到的花飞越了墙壁，就代表本人也去过了。于是孩子们相互半开玩笑地约定，如果谁能活到最后，就带着死去的人的东西一起看看墙外的世界。

说什么墙外的世界，已不是很想见到。大部分人对墙外世界的认识来自于艾伦和阿尔敏，冰之大地，水之火焰，沙之雪原，尽管没少嘲笑艾伦，让还是很努力地构想过他们说的景色，怎么都觉得根本不可能存在，纯粹是为了让人送死而编造的东西。如今他已去过墙外，墙外的世界还是巨人，没完没了，还是死掉的人类，跟在墙内一样被吞食，还是这该死的大雨天，不管平原还是森林都湿滑泥泞，身体又冷又重，只想盖好被子睡上一觉。

加入调查兵团后，让发现不怎么受天气影响的只有利威尔和三笠，让坚信三笠会成为前者的名号继任者，早先在训练中被三笠殴打完败后，偶尔他会深感悲惨，但如今已完全接受现实——好像比单纯被殴打更悲惨。他同样一直打不过艾伦，身材比他略小一号的艾伦在近身格斗上灵活凶暴，他那点体格优势完全被忽略不计。

啊，艾伦。

几乎呈直线下坠的让出现在三笠的余光里，被少女急速赶上抓住腰一把捞起，少女的语气永远淡定：“都告诉过让雨天不要冲太快吧？事到如今不要犯这种低级错误。”

她再度冲入雨幕，留下缆绳的残影和树上的让。三笠检查了让有没有受伤，但并没注意到让多紧张，若在以前，当然是三笠温软身体的原因，但现在，让重新设想起被三笠看到他和艾伦的后果。

据兵团内的传言，三笠敢于大骂利威尔兵长是嚣张的死矮子，想来即便当着兵长的面也无所畏惧吧，一旦她认为那件事是自己在欺负艾伦……不不这好像还不是事情的重点……

艾伦啊，简直是苦恼之神。让粗暴地抓了抓湿透的前发，明明是豁出性命甚至是人类生死存亡的关头，居然干了那么愚蠢的事，艾伦的脸一旦以特定方式浮现在脑中，一定会带来时长一小时以内的苦恼，让照常奚落艾伦，但不再与艾伦发生任何肢体接触。

晚上艾伦总会第一时间去浴室，于是让故意错开时间，免得在更尴尬的场景与艾伦照面。

康尼·斯普林格这个人平常是个笨蛋，在这种事上却特别敏锐，他马上发觉让和艾伦之间“有问题”，在分别询问当事双方，被报以“没什么”附带杀人眼神之后，他很快把心中的疑问扩散至木屋内除了利威尔之外的所有人。

三笠和阿尔敏也发现了问题，但他俩谁都没多嘴去问，三笠根本不在意艾伦是不是跟让发展出了新裂痕，阿尔敏则将之理解为冤家对头生理周期似的情绪波峰。

硬要说的话，阿尔敏是接近真相的那个人，只不过生理周期的本质有所偏差。

事实上，在康尼不怕死地跑来提问之前，艾伦已经憋了一肚子火。对于初吻他倒是并没有任何不切实际的幻想，少年艾伦早在开拓地拔野草的时候就曾恶狠狠地表示过幻想这东西早死光了，但这并不意味着被冤家对头亲吻就跟被他揍一拳一样轻松，他用杀人的目光刺穿了让一百次，那家伙居然装没看见！艾伦就是知道他在装，他总不能突然跑过去踹飞让，于是只要在有让的场合，表情就变得穷凶极恶。

在他们住进木屋的第四天，午饭时阿尔敏担心地问：“艾伦你的脸最近都长得不一样了呢，压力实在太大吗？”三笠立即接话：“艾伦有任何烦恼都要跟我说啊。”这场原本会陷入纠结的谈话在路过的利威尔“小鬼能有什么烦恼”的冷淡发言中结束，回头望着兵长背影的三笠表情瞬间比艾伦还要凶恶，两个男孩子立即用不切实际的语气大声夸耀萨莎的厨艺：“呜哇今天的汤超美味！三笠快吃！”。

利威尔并没有真的留下一句奚落扬长而去，晚上艾伦被他单独留下。即使经过这么多大事，艾伦对他依然存在本能的畏惧，男孩站在木地板上，脚尖在上面踩出嘎吱声，不知所措，战战兢兢，直到利威尔扔下笔，皱着眉劈头问道：“艾伦，你觉得你是什么？”

啊啊，又是这个问题。艾伦想起那个黄昏，木屋背后，土豆浓汤味跟青草味、木柴味、泥土味以及让身上的气息一块儿扑面而来，相当混乱。但为什么跟让接吻，究其根本都是让的错，那时候自己说了“我不是怪物”，那家伙就突然特别恶心地抱了过来，然后莫名其妙就亲下来了，下来了，来了，了……呸呸特别特别特别恶心好吗！而且他现在还不理我！好像我调戏了他似的！

利威尔意味深长地欣赏着艾伦五官的精彩表演，如果你愿意去王都做一个默剧演员，穿上可笑的涂金漆的纸衣服，脸上拍一斤白粉，再抹两坨鲜红的脸蛋，站在移动舞台上拼命挪动五官演那些演烂的故事，好从台下那群开怀大笑的猪猡钱包里弄点铜板，艾伦哟，你可是充满天赋，过不了几年，很快就会丢掉你鼓鼓的钱包，横尸街头哟。

可怜的艾伦根本察觉不到上司的腹诽，犹自在心里削了让一刀，总算意识到当下的状况，坦白地讲，“是什么”这种问题他已自问过一百次以上了，他大声地，清晰地，坚定地答道：“是人类，兵长。”

利威尔承认艾伦的眼神和语气不错，然而错误的想法从不会给人带来好处，只有灾难，“不是，艾伦，”他毫不犹豫地告知：“你是货真价实的怪物，哪门子普通人类会变成巨人？”

艾伦的脸迅速泛起红晕，这男孩实在容易激动，利威尔想，要是他哭了，可不是我的错。不过艾伦没哭，反而向前一步：“作为人类是我存在的前提，兵长要因为我能巨人化而看不起我也没关系，但请利用我到最后一分钟，至少把玛利亚之壁……”

利威尔打断他：“我并不会因此失去对你的信赖，这一点你应该也清楚，不光因为我们需要依靠你，说到底，怪物跟人类有什么区别。你现在已经明白了吧，更可怕的敌人是人类，只要我们一起走出墙壁，你是什么都无所谓。”

即便对什么都不懂的小鬼，兵长有他的体贴方式，艾伦如今深知这一点，话说回来，他从不自认为神经纤细，度过第一次巨人化这个最煎熬的阶段后，他的信念足以屏蔽闲言碎语，更不在意身体上的痛苦，只要把巨人一个不留地驱逐出去，任何事都不重要。

那么，被让这样说的时候，为什么要哭？

“那个马脸，明明一点都不像我。”迫不得已被让再度冒充的时候，艾伦猝不及防地蹦出这句话。在他的想象里，三笠应该投来责备的目光，然而当下没有人会在意这些小事，他和希斯托利亚是兵团最宝贵的财产，很可能也是墙内人类的，两个小鬼担负人类的命运，世上还有比这更荒唐的事吗。

但最荒唐的事情成了真，希斯托利亚成了女王，他成了始祖巨人，打心底里开始，艾伦被巨大的信息量击倒了，外在表现嘛，是根本没有的，从超大型巨人再次出现至今这三个月时间，世界从本质上产生了巨变，艾伦无法提出更多问题。

中

他们第一次看到了大海。

冒失鬼艾伦在水里呛了两下，他会游泳，但他无法正确估计海水的浮力。这是显而易见的，除了格里沙的记忆，他只在阿尔敏小心收藏的旧书里见过海的模样。阿尔敏说得对，海水是咸的，艾伦心想。

让跟萨莎和康尼在海里玩到韩吉催促收队，他捡了一个海螺，他猜想这是某种海螺，它有书上画的海螺螺旋形的形态，但长了许多不扎手的长刺，洁白可爱，他小心翼翼地把它装进口袋。

赶回玛利亚壁内，吃完晚饭后，让破天荒来到了艾伦的房间。

可能是人少所以房间大大富余，更可能是韩吉考虑到不应该让他们这些孩子继续思考玛利亚夺还战付出了什么代价，给他们安排了单人的新卧室。换做从前，每个人肯定都欢呼雀跃，毕竟没人想挤在大房间里忍受别人的噪音和气味。但是现在，让恐惧房间里的安静。

艾伦盖着被子躺得很端正，让没有敲门，艾伦也没有醒，似乎正昏昏沉沉地睡着。让走到床边俯视着他。

艾伦在哭。

肯定是无意识的哭泣或是梦见了什么悲伤的事情，艾伦啊，本来就是出名的爱哭鬼，让没少嘲笑，也唯有这点是艾伦无法反驳的，只能瞪大眼睛气鼓鼓地用眼神杀死他，一遍又一遍。

如此说来，艾伦从没因为这类嘲笑揍过他，让万分不情愿承认会被体格差一截的家伙单方面殴打，然而，屈辱的零胜历史摆在那里。现在让连这个也不想计较了，他知道他已经没有跟艾伦计较的时间。

这家伙会飞快地度过八年时间，如果没有死在战场上，那就是死在这间屋子里。让想到艾伦的死，顿时不寒而栗，但转念想来，他自己也许会死得更早，如果是那样的话可能还好一点吧。

他坐下来目不转睛地看着艾伦，艾伦睡着的样子十分恬静，只是眼角不断渗出眼泪。让伸出手，屈起食指擦掉艾伦一边眼角的泪水，“别哭了。”他轻声说，随后艾伦睁开了眼睛。

按照让的猜测，艾伦应该大声咆哮，质问他是怎么突然出现在别人床边的。但艾伦望着他发了一会呆，才慢慢坐起来，向他投来疑惑的目光，“我哭了？”少年犹豫地问，胡乱抹掉另一边眼角的眼泪，“啊……那时候也是这样，”艾伦说，“超大型巨人，不，贝特霍尔德突然出现那天，我在山坡上睡着的时候哭了，三笠把我叫醒，但我不知道为什么会哭。”

和那天在木屋外一样，让抱住了艾伦，“不要哭。”让听见自己说，艾伦似乎在被抱住的瞬间有点迟疑，然后立即回抱住了他。

刚刚清洗晾晒过的床单散发出好闻的味道，艾伦的脖子上则是香皂味，闻起来很舒爽，让知道自己也是同一个味道的，不由沉浸在体温和洁净共同营造的温暖中。

“让，”艾伦趴在他肩上说，“你可一定要活下去啊。”

“说什么废话，急着送死的混蛋。”

艾伦竟然没回嘴，只是心满意足地继续抱着他。让本来想说“现在你可真的如愿要送死了”，但说出来他大概会哭的，所以不能说，他可不是艾伦，才不要在别人面前哭。

“喂，让，为什么突然跑来我房间？”

“……看看你，今天你被吓得不轻吧。”

白天艾伦的溺水只是谁都没注意的小事，真正吸引所有人目光的是海里奇特的怪物。两只大眼睛，脑袋大概有成年男人两个拳头大小，没有身体，脑袋下面长着八条粗长的虫子，仔细看应该是它的腿，蠕动着，上面还布满圆圆的凸起。阿尔敏的书上可没写过这么恶心的东西，艾伦继承的记忆里似乎也没有，它突然出现，利落地缠上艾伦的手腕，艾伦的尖叫响彻海滩。

即使三笠都不敢徒手去扯开那东西，艾伦脸色苍白，站在沙子里边继续尖叫边狂甩胳膊，怪物纹丝不动。直到韩吉闻声而来，盛了一盆水让艾伦把手放进去，那怪物倏然松开他，在水中舒展身体。艾伦一屁股跌坐进沙子，一脸要哭的表情，说真的，艾伦哭前三秒的样子大家都再熟悉不过了。

只是，熟悉艾伦那副样子的人几乎死光了。

“我还在想你为什么没嘲笑我，”艾伦小声说，让觉得他的心跳好像平缓了些，“太丢人了，所有人都听到我尖叫而且都知道我怕软软的东西。”

“因为那怪物如果爬到我身上，我可不敢保证会比你叫的声音小啊。”

艾伦听到这话吃吃笑了起来，可能是在想象让的狼狈相。他俩依然十分自然地保持着拥抱，两个人都只穿着睡衣，这下子艾伦终于显得有点娇小了，在十五岁这个年纪，艾伦算是发育得很普通的，小他几个月的让倒是长得出类拔萃，可是巨人竟然是藏在艾伦的身体里，吞噬着他。

停了一会儿，艾伦说：“其实，也没什么可怕的，仔细想想的话，没见过的小动物而已，难道它还能比我更怪物吗，它应该怕我才对。”

“你不是怪物。”让重复了那天的话，艾伦听到这话推开他，看着他的眼睛，“谢谢你，让。”艾伦认真地说，“不过我现在真的是怪物了。”

至少在此之前，让没有被其他人的伤感感染过，此刻之后就不再是了。十五岁的让·基尔希斯坦平生第一次为别人的处境哭了出来，艾伦让他如此地难过。“你不是，不是的。”让怒冲冲地把眼泪揉进手心，“从来都不是，你只是艾伦，所有事都不是你的错。”

这次换成艾伦无言地贴近，伸过双臂搂着他，让简直不敢相信这是艾伦，其实，他同样不敢相信这个被艾伦温柔地拥抱的人是他自己。有那么一刻，让似乎在艾伦身上感到了希斯特利亚的光芒，艾伦反过来安慰着他，甚至抚摸起他脑后剃得短短的头发，而艾伦自己的头发垂到让的手臂上，柔软地、凉而光滑地掠过。

让第二次踏入艾伦的卧室，是在一个月后。白天他们在玛利亚之壁外演习，回忆起进击的巨人的身姿时，他始终会有一种陌生感：为什么是艾伦。

几个月前他第一次见到艾伦跪在巨人后颈里，无意识地向后仰起身体，他现在的实感并不比那时候更深。他估计其他人也是如此，尤其是三笠和阿尔敏的心情，对了，阿尔敏还剩下十三年。能证明让的心境产生了翻天覆地变化的正是，他希望阿尔敏可以如数活过十三年，其他人都能活过阿尔敏，这里面并不包括他自己。

而艾伦是注定活不到二十四岁的，尽管艾伦自己应该是最不在意此事的人了。让迈进屋内时，艾伦正趴在床上看书，翘起一条小腿，心情十分愉快，仿佛所有十五岁少年，前方还有漫长的六十年人生。

桌边的花瓶里插满蓝色的大朵龙胆花，“我回来的时候摘的，兵长还笑话了我，”艾伦扭头望着他，似乎一点都不惊讶，“分了一些给三笠，偶尔我也是喜欢花的，说出来真是难为情呀。”

让一言不发地爬上床躺在艾伦旁边，艾伦大吃一惊：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“没什么你突然躺我床上？”

“我喜欢你的床。”

“啊？”

艾伦没有继续追问，既然让不说就算了，反正变得奇怪的也不止让一个人，何况连整个世界都不正常吧，如果三道墙和巨人算是正常的话？而且，让也不是现在才变奇怪的，早在他们躲藏的时候，那个快要下雨的阴沉得不得了的早晨，让在木屋外面亲吻了他。

本来一直惦记这事的是艾伦，政变后他忘得干干净净，现在让挨着他，散发着干净衣服和洗发水的味道，艾伦不由再度想起这事，脸瞬间红了起来，到底还是应该问问让，那时候是什么意思。但是，他问不出口。

让倒是安安稳稳理直气壮地横在他旁边，而且似乎已经迷糊了，像是要睡着的样子。艾伦想起小时候跟其他孩子之间的恶作剧，伸手捏住了让的鼻子。

几秒钟后让啊一声一跃而起，艾伦迅速缩回手，躺在床上哈哈大笑。让也笑了，嘟哝着混蛋之类的词想打他，被他抓住手腕，不过让也是有办法的，男孩直接骑到他身上，利用体重来压制他。

他和让打架大多是来真格的，不，也不算搏命，但拳脚间总是包含着真正的怒气。像这样玩闹性质的很少，既然是玩，艾伦也就做了让步，只用三分力气，让也是，如法炮制地捏了捏他的鼻子就松开了手，艾伦以为结束了，但让突然说：“喂，艾伦。”

艾伦的视野里，起初是让逐渐放大的脸，后来就是一片黑暗，眼皮自动闭合，艾伦不理解这是什么关闭机制。不过并不重要，让柔软干燥的嘴唇再次贴在他嘴唇上，和木屋那次一样。

让的一只手腕还在艾伦手里，要是想把他摔到床下去，可以说是绝佳的机会。但艾伦不反抗，也没计较让压着他，反而有样学样地回应。像研究立体机动似的一起钻研，亲来亲去，不知是谁先用上了舌头，于是一发不可收拾。

回想起来，让把事因归结为睡衣很薄，实际上他年长后回忆此时，终于想到他们这种年纪想控制自然反应是不可能的。让的左膝卡进艾伦双腿间，一手半撑起自己，艾伦的左手还是攥着他的手腕，右手不知何时揽着他的后颈，几乎不施力，仿佛怕用力就会赶走他一样。让很想让艾伦抱住自己，只是眼下他没有说话的机会，他的嘴唇下滑到艾伦的脖子，可以感知动脉的搏动，艾伦试图偏过头躲避的时候，让就试图啃咬他的下巴，使得他小声呻吟。

让大体理解那档子事儿的过程，比起艾伦，这方面的知识他绝对更自信些，但他不敢，总觉得会导致一些后果，到底什么后果，让也讲不清，反正有问题就对了。可艾伦让他难以自持，相对的，艾伦也一样。

让推着艾伦向上挤压，手伸进衣服下摆里摸索，艾伦回以相同的动作。他们重新接吻，把对方弄得上气不接下气。让觉得自己必须做点什么转移注意力的事，于是离开艾伦的嘴唇，搜寻衣领敞开处锁骨下方的一小块皮肤，由于不见光的缘故出奇地白皙，让专注地对付它，直到弄上短时间内无法消退的红痕。

而艾伦，再度证明他总是比让更大胆。他的手和让不一样，自从能快速愈合，持刀的茧就都消失了，光滑的手方向和让长茧的手相反，努力向下。

摸到坚硬物体的艾伦似乎有缩回去的打算，让立即从裤子外面按住那只手，事到如今谁都懒得管丢脸与否。让吸着艾伦灵活的舌头，居然还有空对他迟疑的手表示不满：“动啊，艾伦，你明白怎么做的吧？”

在让的概念中，每个男孩都熟谙此道。然而艾伦很笨拙，在让责怪地看过来的时候，脸上露出每次学不会训练技巧的那种表情。

“艾伦，”让气喘吁吁地压低了声音，“原理是一样的，你难道没有自慰过吗？”

艾伦很为难：“有，但这种事很少做吧……宿舍里明明那么多人。”

让低声笑起来，年长的训练兵会给他们一些秘密训诫，比如操纵立体机动的快速滑翔会更惹人兴奋，男兵适时自己解决需要以免训练时意外尴尬几乎是惯例。当然，如今他们还不到最旺盛的那个年纪，不过艾伦实在太小孩子了，宿舍又不是时时刻刻都有人，不能等三更半夜吗。

而且，艾伦一个人住过，让问：“那地下室呢，你不是一个人睡吗？”

让马上后悔了，他并不清楚艾伦在地下室的遭遇，艾伦也从没说过那段被强行带离期间的事情。以前他只要没亲眼看见，也许没那么在乎，但现在他不愿想象艾伦被残酷地对待，他估计艾伦怎么也会遭遇一些痛苦。让慌乱地抓住艾伦的肩膀：“喂，我没有其他意思，并不是说我不在乎你被关在地下室里，就只是……”

然而艾伦天真地微笑着：“不要在意，必要的管束而已，那时候很累，即便一个人也只想睡觉而已，这种事情根本就没空去想。”

所以说艾伦啊，我来教你吧。

下

让的手非常灵活，至少艾伦这么认为，一开始，他只感到干涩和羞耻，还有一点点疼痛，但当他自己变得足够湿润后，羞耻很快离开了，取而代之的是肆意灼烧的火焰，那跟他自己小心翼翼、潦草了事的经验有本质区别。如果让没有故意压着他那就更好了，艾伦不曾感受过这类压迫感，本能地想推开让，像他们平时的竞争一样，艾伦越抗拒，让越发把整个重量都压上来，即使艾伦屈起膝盖想暂时阻挡他手上的动作，让也一刻不停，把自己的技巧尽数用在艾伦身上。

本来攥着他手腕的那只手早就无力地松开。他反客为主，把那只手按在枕头上。艾伦使劲躲避，于是让恶作剧地咬了他暴露给他的后颈。

少年的后颈光滑而纤薄，几乎有种会咬出汁水的错觉，艾伦在让的齿尖嵌入皮肤时突然出声，听起来像是哭泣，让以为弄疼他了，这才把他放开。得到自由的艾伦立即双手掩面蜷作一团，这吓着了让，他也不敢强行拉扯他，只好紧张地等着，直到艾伦嗓音嘶哑地打破沉默：“都是让不好。”

这个年纪的男孩子已经可以理解那种声线和语调的含义，“艾伦。”让紧张地说，又重复了一遍，艾伦拒绝动弹，于是他掰开艾伦的手指，可能是因为刚才的事情，艾伦的反抗比兔子还要无力。让不敢看艾伦，他说不上为什么，反正就是不敢看，只是逃避式地重新抱紧了艾伦，被怀中绵软顺从的艾伦击中，不可能去计较艾伦弄得他满手都是的事情，而且莫名其妙对自己生起气来。

他们不清楚这个下午过去了多长时间，应该并不很久，因为窗外依然阳光灿烂。艾伦一遍一遍地努力模仿让，尽管他的手法十分差劲，让还是释放在他手里。接下来他们同样不清楚到底重复了多少次，直到彼此精疲力尽，脑子里一团浆糊。

要让十几岁的孩子掩饰恋情，好比要把超大巨人藏在房间里。让和艾伦表面上装得若无其事，在雷枪训练的间隙偷偷牵手，指尖稍微勾结立即松开，乐此不疲。有一次差点被康尼看见，两个人汗都流了下来，拼命思索着借口，然而累得要死的康尼并没有注意他们，歪歪扭扭地倒下，一分钟之内就奔入梦乡。

偷偷亲吻当然更有趣，午休的时候，趁着阿尔敏和三笠不在，这两个人忍不住找个角落假装要一起吃饭，然后丢开午饭接吻。有些时候他们会做得更过分一点，前提是不能弄乱衣服，可以随时打断，控制得当的兴奋感。阿尔敏曾经迷惑地问过他们什么时候关系要好到可以一起吃饭了，好在三笠并不关心这件事情。

有一次利威尔突然从高处下来，吓得他俩魂飞魄散，尽管当时藏在城墙最下方的阴影中，他们不确定是否被看到了，利威尔不是会忽略任何细节的人。让和艾伦心怀鬼胎，私下讨论着利威尔对他们的态度是否有变，老实说，利威尔算不上多么深藏不露，只是凭这两个人要猜中兵长的心思还太难。

艾伦决定豁出去装作什么都没发生过，“即使兵长问起来，也坚决说是他看错了。”他嘱咐，让把心一横，跟上艾伦的决定。

让不大确定自己去过艾伦的房间多少次，这句话并没有其他意思，他不是每次去艾伦那里都只为做那回事，只是想待在一起，又习惯了去艾伦的房间。只不过如果坦诚地讲，大部分时间里确实总会以那回事来收场。

然而第一次实质性的关系并非在谁的卧室，让和艾伦骑马进行为期三天的巡逻，说是巡逻，没有巨人所以只是熟悉荒野地形，进行绘制地图的工作。途中突然下起瓢泼大雨，两人淋得透湿，好容易找到一间没人的石头房子，这就够了，他们带着军用被褥和换洗衣服，简单打扫一下就可以住。

让曾跟艾伦提出过进一步的要求，艾伦不答应，但在这里，是艾伦主动提议，“总比在宿舍好吧，”艾伦说，“至少这里不可能有别人。”艾伦有一种莽撞的脾气，自己做了决定，就开始大大方方地脱掉淋湿的衣服，让猝不及防，甚至不敢将视线移动到艾伦肩膀以下。他在浴室看过无数次艾伦的裸体，但眼下的局面完全不同，艾伦并不看他，语气也很平淡，让却知道艾伦的羞耻已经达到最高值，再放着不管就会整个冒出烟雾，对，烟雾，一旦艾伦巨人化……

“喂，艾伦，如果弄疼了你，可不要巨人化啊。”

“你是傻瓜吗？只要我不故意巨人化就不会变成巨人。”

话虽如此，让多少有些忐忑，看出这点的艾伦给了他一个白眼，“变成巨人也不会吃掉你的，胆小鬼。”艾伦边说边踢开脚下的衣服，因为门缝里钻进来的寒气而发抖。

让几乎是出于本能而抱住了发抖的艾伦，艾伦则主动吻了过来，“你的衣服凉死了，”他抱怨，“脱掉啊。”

在让也完全赤裸后谁都不再觉得冷，驾轻就熟的接吻爱抚更加火热，艾伦从口袋里掏出润肤的凡士林。让幻想过很多次，实际操作根本不得要领，他的进入无比笨拙，不但如担心的弄疼了艾伦，还弄哭了他。艾伦本来就爱哭，让没觉得怎么样，但艾伦开始啃咬自己的手，把食指关节咬得发红，吓得让按住他不敢再动。艾伦不耐烦地挣脱，把他拉下来接吻，让感受着艾伦有心无力的嘴唇和紧得要命的身体，想跟艾伦说话，却没有余裕开口。

这比平时要快得多，有那么一会儿，让完全看不到周围任何事物，仿佛从高墙无休止地坠落，化作一声叹息。艾伦有点困惑，直到让抽离，他才意识到让是射在了自己体内，对艾伦来说，这比高潮要震撼得多，也甜蜜得多，所以他没在意自己没有满足的事情，简直堪称大公无私地环抱着让安抚。

让花了比平时多一倍的时间才回过神，有点不好意思地从艾伦身上翻下来躺在旁边。极度兴奋后的疲惫来势汹汹，好在让多少有点常识，知道不能睡过去，该跟艾伦说说情话，至少那些男兵宿舍偷偷藏匿的小书上是这么教的，这时他突然想到一个问题。

“喂，艾伦。”

“嗯？”

“你这家伙，为什么在这一点上服输了？”

“啊？我什么时候输给过你？第六名。”

“闭嘴！我是说，你就默认了让我……那个……”

艾伦打断他，粗俗地说：“说得就像你愿意让我上你一样。”

艾伦在这方面很害羞，从来不说这种话，让愕然，继而忍俊不禁：“当然可以。”

“什么？”

“有什么关系，我没你想的那么混蛋好吧，”让对他翻白眼，“而且我知道你是让着我的，毕竟你比我厉害。”

“你是笨蛋啊，这种事情又不需要打架来决定……”艾伦翻了个身，趴在手肘上看着让，“你喜欢怎样就怎样，因为，我喜欢你嘛。”

突如其来的自然告白，让的心差点跳出胸膛，少年按住自己的胸口，仿佛按住一个隐形的切口，好把心脏收回去。虽然不解其意，艾伦还是把手覆在他的手上，安慰式地摇了摇，甚至没有要求回应。让拽过他，抓过身边揉成一团的毯子抖开给他披上。

“别着凉了。”让低声说。艾伦笑起来：“怕什么，巨人又不感冒。”让想了想的确是这么回事。艾伦嘴上这么说，身体倒是依偎过来，他还兴奋着，让发觉了这一点，挑逗式地去亲他，艾伦发出破碎的声音，像只猫似的钻进他怀里磨蹭。

这一次，他们两个都非常温柔。有了前一次的经验，艾伦已经学会放松，反过来骑在让身上慢慢坐下，双手紧按着让的肩头，温暖湿润的内部将他绞紧。

让动弹不得，艾伦显然知道，而且很可能是故意折磨他的。这家伙沿着他的额头到下巴一路游刃有余地亲下去，汗滴在他锁骨凹陷处，跟他自己的汗珠汇合在一起，顺着胸膛流下。让想到一个主意，偏过头去亲吻艾伦的手腕，艾伦这里很敏感，下意识松手，给了让反客为主的机会。他再度把艾伦压在下面，艾伦不再反击，乖乖闭上眼睛，双腿缠上他的腰。

“舒服吗？”让低声问，有点迷糊，艾伦的身体像棉花糖一样令他陷落。而对艾伦来说，他是风霜雷电，是深渊和云朵，既掠夺，又给予。艾伦依稀听见自己断断续续地回答了舒服，又好像什么都没回答，让缓慢而深入地搅动他，让他失去意识，失去思考，失去自我。

很长时间后，有一次艾伦居然想起再次解释他的想法：“我不想那么做，因为让的技术很不错，我肯定比不上你，所以我觉得让来做就好了。”让想笑艾伦，又被艾伦感动，还有点自鸣得意，实际上，如果艾伦能有几次跟其他年长伴侣的经验，他就会知道让和他自己一样谈不上多少技术。他们长期协作拥有默契，更拥有对彼此澎湃的爱意，仅此而已。

让满十六岁的第二天，马莱的舰队渡海而来，艾伦在记忆中见过军舰，担任了讲解和指挥工作。马莱人都没有见到进击的巨人，因为上面决定将大海作为超大型巨人的首秀地，阿尔敏与兵团新生力量的配合显得略微仓促，倒也足以让舰队全军覆没。这次胜利无疑起到了决定性的鼓舞作用，新兵都很开心，但另一方面，他们发现马莱人和艾尔迪亚人看上去并没有什么不同，难免议论纷纷。

“当然没有不同，还不都一样是人。”让拉着脸，有些气恼地大声说。阿尔敏反驳：“即使常识上是这么理解的，实际看到敌人还是会受到冲击，这是很正常的事，我们头一次看到巨人不也吓了一跳吗，明明之前就见过。”

月亮升起来的时候，让坐在屋顶上，带着一瓶酒，他的酒量还行，艾伦比他能喝，但不怎么喝。其实让也谈不上爱喝，只是沐浴在银色月光下，难喝的酒也有了滋味，让递给艾伦，艾伦摇了摇手。

“我说你，跟我吵架就算了，干嘛跟阿尔敏吵架，你知道阿尔敏是对的。”

“啊，你就当我是压力大吧。”让丧气地说，吹出一口饱含酒精的气，艾伦嫌弃地避开了。

在食堂里，让听到阿尔敏的话火冒三丈，跟阿尔敏吵了一架，如果换个别人可能就打起来了。阿尔敏毕竟是忍让的性格，后来就闭嘴不跟让计较，让更加生气，直到三笠出面，他总不能去骂三笠，只好汤勺一扔走人。

“是因为你想起了超大型巨人出现的那天吗？”

“啊，刷新大脑的一天。”让说，“我以为你死了，三笠他们全都死了。结果三笠，康尼和阿尔敏突然落在我面前，你变成了巨人，艾伦，世界在那天改变了，不止是你我也不止是墙内，马莱也要改变了，只是他们大概还不知道。”

“是啊，从我开始改变的。有时候我也会想，为什么是我？我什么也没做错。”艾伦说，“有时候我也会害怕，但是，为什么是马可，为什么是团长，为什么是调查兵团呢，他们也没做过任何应该被巨人吃掉的事吧。比起来，我的错误还更大一些，如果我没出生的话……”

“你没出生的话，我们全都得进巨人的肚子，希娜之墙也坚持不到现在。”

“即使有我，也不一定能赢。”

让拎起空酒瓶用力扔出去，它划过一道银光闪闪的弧线，落进远处的灌木丛。让起身挪到艾伦跟前，伸手抱过他，“别怕，”让说，“别怕，艾伦，我们在一起。”

艾伦嗯了一声，让看着他的眼睛，觉得他又快哭了，就凑过去吻他，艾伦只要接吻就会变得很温顺，也不再嫌弃让的酒气。让一直吻他，直到他彻底平静。

他们像对鸽子紧挨着沉默了一阵。“你今天看见了吗，三笠比以前更厉害了，”艾伦说，“不愧是阿克曼家的人，你落后她好大一截了，让。”

“吵死了，”让捶了艾伦一下，“说起来，我憧憬过三笠，虽说她当上首席后我的憧憬就破灭了吧，不，在那之前，因为有你的存在，我的憧憬就破灭了。”

“你有那么早喜欢上我？”

“不是啦，我是说发现三笠的眼里只有你而已，你曾经是我的情敌，虽然不是很想承认。”

艾伦笑了：“都怪你自己，我可没抢过你的机会，三笠一直就像我姐姐。”

“那是你单方面的想法，三笠她……”他们总是避开这个问题，让下了决心，“三笠应该并不只把你当成弟弟。”

“她怎么看我都不重要，反正我们也没有未来，我的未来最多七年，可是三笠应该要有七十年才对。”

“艾伦。”

“让。”艾伦仰起脸，月光雪白地倾泻在他脸上，刷上一层虚幻的光晕，“我死了以后，你要照顾她，你也要照顾活着的其他人，所以你不要死，拜托。”

艾伦的样子再度使让想起他头一次目睹他从巨人后颈中分离，仰起脸无意识地跪坐的那一幕，在让的一生中，他还将无数次想起这个画面。艾伦，早知如此，我们还不如一起死在托罗斯特，和马可一起烧成不可辨别的灰尘。

让无法给出任何承诺：“可是，我说不定下次就死了。”

“别说丧气话！”艾伦生气地说，坐直身子跟他拉开距离，那个冤家对头又回来了，“你活得下去的，我会保护你啊，我死了以后你自己保护自己也没问题，喂，我死了，你可是仅次于三笠的最好战士了。”

“要是我们一起死呢？”让靠过去倚在艾伦肩上，“死亡是什么样子？我们一起的话，至少不用一个人害怕吧，艾伦，我不想一个人害怕，也不想你一个人害怕。”

“总会分别的。”艾伦的眼泪在让的外套上染出深色的水迹，“让，你要活下去，帮我看看我见不到的世界，不管它是更好还是更坏，我想看看它。”

“你自己看。”让铁石心肠地回答，但艾伦哭起来那么惹人怜爱，身体是那么单薄，他不得不抱紧了他，以防任何人把他夺走。

再如何乐观，难免设想自己的命运，倘若镇定地思考，死在战场上乃是几率最高，最正常的结局。让无数次设想过自己和艾伦的未来，他比艾伦要乐观一些——说不定艾伦能摆脱十三年的诅咒，两个人一起活到推倒高墙那天，他要跟艾伦度过余生，如果想要孩子，就去领一个，三个四个也行。如果两个人都死了也不是很坏，在那之前打倒马莱，解放艾尔迪亚人，死了哪怕找不到尸体，总之都会烧在一起，那就算是手牵手了。

最坏的结果是其中一个活着，让想好了给艾伦的遗言，修改了一版又一版，最后他写了下来，装进口袋里，只要不被吞，总有人能发现的。而艾伦也许也会这么做吧。

他惟一没想到的是，他既没有目睹艾伦的死亡，艾伦也没有留下任何遗言。

依艾伦的要求，让活了下去，他的时间没有停止。

萨莎的时间停留在二十岁。

在此之前，女孩仿佛被时间遗忘，到死前还是十七岁般的模样，然而时间一旦想起她，便毫不犹豫地将她夺走。让眼睁睁看着她被咬碎头颅，腰以下的残躯从无垢巨人嘴边掉落。让出奇镇静地望着三笠削掉那巨人的后颈，待烟雾散去，脱下外套盖住原本是脸的一团血肉。

贪吃鬼萨莎，有巧克力般温柔甜蜜的棕色眼睛和发辫，焦糖般温柔甜蜜的声音。她在操场上吃偷来的白薯，在食堂里吃珍贵的布丁，在别人怕得胃疼的时刻快乐地吃没什么滋味的粗面包，那样狼狈又那样漂亮，现在她没有了，错过今天的午饭，错过以后所有的午饭。

如果说让得到了什么安慰，那就是萨莎活着的时候，他总给她找昂贵稀少的蛋糕庆祝生日，一度被人误会他在追求萨莎。萨莎懂让的意思，每一次生日后，你都无法预知是否能有下次，他们这些仅存的104同期，把每个人的生日当节日庆祝。萨莎的节日从此再也不能在日历上画下红圈，让决定忘掉。

几乎没人再听笨蛋康尼在萨莎死后说过话。康尼回到了老家，那个空无一人的村庄和他变成巨人，几乎被尘土掩埋的母亲。据说他围着她给她盖了一间能遮风避雨的房子，只要他活着，她就不必死，这是战争英雄所能得到的唯一特权。

不会再有新巨人出现了，艾尔迪亚人的恶魔因子和九大巨人一起，沿着最初的“路”还给了始祖尤弥尔。始祖的血肉和孩子们回到她身边，两千年后，她不再孤独。

那个过程到底是怎样的，艾伦，阿尔敏，还有其他巨人在回归始祖之前，到底做过什么，没有任何人知道。那不是人类可以围观的事件，知道一件事就够了：艾尔迪亚人从巨人消失中得到解放，他们伤痕累累，还需要漫长的斗争与进步才能赶上其他民族，但既不必筑起城墙，也不用戴上袖章，他们再也不是怪物，只是普通人。

这漫长的斗争中依然有三笠的身影，最出人意料的是，三笠最终没有死在战场上。三十岁后，三笠很奇特地搬去跟利威尔住在一起。并非夫妻，倒不是他们之间稀薄的血缘关系是什么阻碍，而是他们之间建立了另一种情感。

“我曾经是艾伦的姐姐，现在是利威尔的妹妹。”三笠把热茶放在让面前，“我愿意照顾他，我没有照顾好艾伦，至少，我还可以照顾得好另一个人。”

让望着这个一同出生入死，战斗技能远超自己的女孩，三笠东洋人的秀丽依然，举止温柔，只有讲话的语气还多少有一丝昔日军人的气息。

他结结巴巴地说：“希望你和兵长都能过得幸福。”

三笠笑了：“利威尔说，他在调查兵团得到了未来。我经常想他这句话，我们这种人，说着为人类的未来战斗，自己却没有未来，剩下的几十年该怎么办，你理解这种痛苦，和我一样。”

她没有等他回答，“你见过他们的幽灵吗？”她问，“总在天快亮起来，房间里还昏暗的时候，我经常以为看见了艾伦，还有阿尔敏，还有更多人，那不是梦，我觉得不是。”

“我没有。”让干脆地回答，“艾伦死了以后我几乎不曾梦见过他，我也希望他能见我一面，至少我想等我死了，他的幽灵还像从前那样等我一起。”

“只等艾伦一个人吗。”三笠柔和地说，不是提问。

让的手抖了一下。

“我知道你和艾伦在一起。”

比起惊讶，让更多地感到如释重负，为时十几年的重负。她是应该知道的，他抬眼望着她：“兵长告诉……”他没有继续说下去，太愚蠢了，即便利威尔知情，也不可能去跟三笠说这些，用脚趾都想得到。

“不是。”三笠干脆地证实了他的错误，“你以为艾伦有什么变化我会不知道吗？你们那时候看对方的眼神，我只要看一眼就明白了，除非我是瞎子。”

让捏紧杯柄，一时不知该如何作答，他只能说实话，即使实话显得更像虚伪的借口：“我没有说，艾伦也没说，三笠，不是故意隐瞒，而是不想伤害你。”

“我知道，但其实没什么可伤害的，”三笠捧起杯子喝了一口泡到正好的红茶，“仔细想想，我对艾伦也不是非要结婚的想法，艾伦是我的家人，你明白吧，让，我不想失去他。我不在乎任何事，只要不失去他就够了。”

但你失去了他，我也失去了他，让想，他在三笠的脸上看到了自己。疲惫，失望，沮丧的自己，还有忍耐，坚韧，充满活力的自己，这一部分既是他们这群人共有的品格，也是艾伦的遗产。

从三笠家出去，要步行穿过一条长长的街道，十九岁时，让和艾伦曾经手牵手走过这里，细雨打湿头发，那是他们潜入马莱的前夜，地图已经铺开，未来的轮廓已经画好，可是即使那时，他们还未想到，不，还没准备好最后的分离。

让从来没有一个人回过这个地方，踩在青砖上的感觉像是隔着一层棉花。路旁从前的破落棚屋已经被整齐的民居代替，糖果屋装点得五光十色，招牌上大大的彩色风车迎风旋转，是啊，工厂里的糖果源源不断，糖已不是稀缺品。

让走进店里，买了一块草莓蛋糕。

很多人偷偷打量街边这个边吃蛋糕边嚎啕大哭的年轻男人，大概是失恋了吧，恋爱真教人变成傻瓜。让听不见这些议论，他在想艾伦，十几岁的时候，如果发蛋糕或是他们偶尔逛街吃点心，艾伦总把自己那块留给他，固执地重复那句谎言——

“我不喜欢吃甜食。”

因为让喜欢吃甜食啊。

fin


End file.
